A coeurs ouverts
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Une nuit, un arrêt de bus, deux âmes tourmentées. Un adolescent veut fuir sa relation avec son père tandis que Sam aurait aimé avoir le courage de l'affronter. Finalement, lequel des deux a le plus besoin d'une oreille attentive à qui se confier ?


**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Family

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche Alex est bel et bien à moi, ainsi que son univers.

**Petite précision** : J'ignore vraiment où situer ce OS. Alors je me contenterai de dire que John est mort, que Dean n'a pas ou n'a plus l'Enfer qui lui tend les bras, et que les anges ne sont pas descendus de leur nuage.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'écume le net à la recherche de fictions à lire sur ce fandom, et après des recherches infructueuses, je tombe sur une liste de propositions de scénarios. Je reconnais qu'au début, ça n'a pas vraiment eu d'écho en moi. Et puis une idée a germé, jusqu'à devenir moins floue, pour finalement m'obséder. Alors voilà, je suis là devant vous, avec mon 1er OS sur cette série qui me fascine mais sur laquelle je ne suis jamais parvenue à écrire quoique ce soit de potable. Je réponds donc à la proposition de Dexterine : « _J'aimerai juste entendre Sam parler de leur père. De préférence après qu'il soit mort. Que quelqu'un lui pose une question ou que pour une raison X ou Y, Sam doive expliquer sa relation avec son paternel a quelqu'un_. » En espérant que cela vous plaise …

* * *

**A coeurs ouverts**

Les yeux rivés sur son réveil, il vit le neuf remplacer le zéro, entraînant à sa suite le changement des trois autres chiffres vert fluorescent. 3h du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il poussa un soupir las et passa une main sur son visage, comme pour en chasser la fatigue. Il repoussa ses draps alors qu'il les avait ramené sur lui peu de temps auparavant. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, ... son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se décider. Les volets délabrés laissaient entrer les rayons de la lune, ce qui lui permettait de voir plus ou moins bien ce qui l'entourait. Il posa son regard sur la forme endormie de son frère, dans le lit voisin au sien. Trois ans qu'ils étaient sur les routes ensemble, mais Sam s'interrogeait toujours sur la capacité de Dean à trouver le sommeil en toutes circonstances. Il se demandait parfois si son aîné n'avait pas passé un contrat avec Morphée, fameuse divinité du monde des rêves.

Une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres, il chassa cette pensée idiote de son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calquer sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon de chambre et attendit. Une minute, peut-être dix. Il rouvrit les paupières et laissa échapper ce qui devait être son centième soupir depuis qu'il s'était couché cinq heures plus tôt. Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça. Son esprit n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos mais son corps ne se jugeait visiblement pas assez fatigué.

En silence, Sam se redressa et quitta son lit. Il s'empara rapidement de son jean et de son tee-shirt balancés au hasard hier soir et les enfila. Il jeta un œil en direction de son frère et fut soulagé de constater qu'il dormait toujours. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il bénissait leur père de leur avoir appris à se mouvoir sans faire le moindre bruit. Devenir une ombre dans la nuit, se confondre dans l'obscurité, ... et surtout ne pas réveiller les grands frères surprotecteurs qui vous trouveraient une vingtaine de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vous laisser sortir seul en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il attrapa son porte-feuille ainsi que son arme, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller bien loin mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de lutter contre ses réflexes. Il quitta finalement les quatre murs de cet hôtel miteux et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit. Les yeux fermés, il inspira à pleins poumons et apprécia le silence qui l'entourait. Si les hôtels qu'ils fréquentaient toute l'année avaient de nombreux défauts, ils avaient au moins l'avantage d'être assez éloignés des routes principales, donc de ne pas subir les incessants passages des automobilistes noctambules.

S'appuyant sur l'un des poteaux de soutien de la marquise, il offrait son visage aux brises légères du vent. Il laissait son regard vagabonder sur le chemin de terre en contre-bas. Encore une règle de leur père. Ne jamais louer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée ni au dernier étage. Question de sécurité.

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces choses-là. Il courrait après la tranquillité intérieure afin de pouvoir dormir quelques heures, ce n'était donc pas le moment de songer aux sujets qui fâchent. Son regard se posa sur la bâtisse en face de l'hôtel. Il se sentit hausser les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une ombre se glissait à l'extérieur par l'une des fenêtres. Son premier réflexe aurait été de penser à une créature quelconque quittant le lieu de son méfait mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces gestes, dans cette démarche peu assurée, qui l'en dissuada. Son intuition se confirma lorsque la silhouette sortit de l'ombre, montrant son visage à la lueur de la lune. Le chasseur identifia sans mal un jeune adolescent de douze ans peut-être, un sac de voyage sur le dos, affichant un air qui se voulait déterminé mais qui laissait transparaitre de l'incertitude. Sam suivit du regard ce promeneur nocturne qui l'intriguait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il l'observa remonter la légère pente menant à un axe routier plus important. Il tourna à gauche, avança de quelques mètres puis se laissa tomber sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus. Il déposa son sac à côté de lui et commença à doucement balancer ses jambes dans le vide, semblant prendre son mal en patience.

Malgré lui, Sam ne put retenir un sourire. Cette scène n'avait absolument rien de drôle mais elle lui rappelait un épisode de sa propre enfance. Il se revoyait encore, du haut de ses sept ans, boucler son baluchon et partir en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas à se soucier d'être discret puisque son père était -encore- parti Dieu seul savait où pour il ne savait quelle raison. Quand à son frère, il devait être quelque part en train de s'amuser à dégommer deux trois méchants virtuels dans une arcade quelconque. Dean avait ordre de veiller sur lui, mais Dean avait refusé de répondre à ses questions et une dispute avait fini par éclater. L'ainé était sortit faire un tour pour se calmer et c'était là que le cadet avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire. Personne ne voulait lui dire pourquoi ils devaient tout le temps changer de ville et d'école. Personne ne voulait lui expliquer pourquoi les adultes le regardaient avec tristesse lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait plus de maman. Personne ne voulait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi il avait plus de souvenirs de son frère que de son père. Sam n'était pas bien vieux et il ne saisissait pas encore toutes les subtilités du monde des grands, mais il savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. De terrible, aussi. Mais il voulait quand même savoir. Il ne voulait plus rester loin de ces secrets. Il ne voulait plus être laissé à l'écart de cet univers de détresse où s'enfermaient parfois son père et son frère. Il avait interrogé son ainé et avait essuyé un nouveau refus. Mais quand on a sept ans, on n'a pas toujours conscience de ce que peut engendrer une simple question. Il avait alors rassemblé ses maigres affaires et fourré quelques paquets de gâteaux dans son sac à dos. Il avait pioché dans l'argent mis à disposition par leur père et quitté cette chambre sans le moindre regret. Une fois dehors, seul, il réprima un frisson face à l'étendue de la nuit noire qui s'offrait à lui. Il agrippa les lanières de son sac et inspira pour se donner du courage. Résolu à aller jusqu'au bout, il s'était rendu à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et avait attendu patiemment, balançant négligemment ses jambes au rythme de cette chanson que Dean n'arrêtait pas de marmonner en ce moment. Il avait attendu. Longtemps. Il avait fixé l'horizon sans relâche, espérant voir son moyen d'évasion arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Un bruit avait finalement brisé le silence, mais ce n'était pas celui d'un moteur. Plutôt celui de quelqu'un traînant les pieds avant de se laisser tomber à son tour sur ce banc inconfortable. Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de dix secondes pour reconnaître son frère. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais il savait que c'était bien Dean qui était désormais à ses côtés. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé. L'ainé avait simplement posé une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, avait exercé une légère pression et tous deux étaient rentrés au motel.

Sam laissa s'envoler un petit rire à ce souvenir. Pour un fugueur déterminé à partir, il n'était vraiment pas allé bien loin. Suite à cela, il s'était attendu à de sévères remontrances, mais rien n'était venu. Dean n'avait jamais été un adepte des mots, de toute façon. Mais un seul regard avait suffit à lui faire comprendre combien il avait eu peur, et sans prononcer un mot, le plus jeune des Winchester avait promis de ne plus recommencer.

Le chasseur reporta son attention sur ce gamin attendant patiemment le prochain bus. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait bientôt venir le chercher ? Y aurait-il un grand frère ou une grande sœur pour le retenir ? Les minutes passaient mais il semblait que rien ne viendrait briser le silence de la nuit. Il ne savait rien de cet ado sans doute un peu perdu, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement détourner le regard et oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Parce qu'il savait très bien que si Dean ne l'avait pas retrouvé ce soir là, il serait probablement monté dans le premier bus qui se serait arrêté. Foutu fierté mal placée. A l'époque il avait prévu de rejoindre le père Jim ou bien Bobby. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il y serait arrivé ?

Ce gosse planté sur son banc lui renvoyait inlassablement les images de ses propres actes. Même s'il avait voulu claquer la porte et ne plus regarder en arrière, il se souvenait très bien qu'une partie de lui espérait secrètement que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Parce qu'à sept ans comme à douze, on n'est pas prêt à affronter seul le monde qui nous entour.

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pesa le pour et le contre, se traita mentalement d'idiot mais se décida néanmoins à bouger. Il descendit la vingtaine de marche puis remonta à son tour la légère pente menant à cette route bordé d'un arrêt de bus. Il ne chercha pas à être particulièrement discret pour éviter d'effrayer l'adolescent lorsqu'il arriverait à sa hauteur. A quelques mètres de lui, il le vit se crisper discrètement. L'air de rien, il se laissa choir à ses côtés sur le banc froid, regardant vaguement devant lui, observant tout et n'importe quoi du moment que cela l'empêche de poser les yeux sur son voisin de siège. Une attaque directe ne pourrait que l'apeurer et ce n'était définitivement pas ce que voulait le chasseur. Une dizaine de minutes passa. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. L'adolescent semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil qu'il voulait discret en direction de cet adulte sortit de nulle part. Il sursauta presque lorsque sa propre voix brisa le silence :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? »

Pour la première fois, les deux fugueurs d'un soir se regardèrent en face, avec une certaine curiosité pour l'un et un étonnement non feint pour l'autre. Sam ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que ce soit l'adolescent qui ouvre le dialogue. Ce gosse était donc inconscient pour parler avec un parfait inconnu ? Il ne laissa néanmoins rien paraître et répondit simplement :

« - J'attends le bus.

- Vous avez même pas de bagages.

- Je voyage toujours léger. »

Le gosse haussa les sourcils, visiblement bien plus amusé qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître. Il reporta son attention sur le trottoir d'en face.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends le bus. »

Le plus jeune des Winchester ne cacha pas son sourire mutin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit facile mais quelque chose lui disait que convaincre ce gamin de rentrer sagement chez lui n'allait pas être si simple que cela.

« - Moi aussi j'ai voulu fuguer une fois. »

L'adolescent se tendit alors que sa respiration resta en suspend. Il s'en voulu dès qu'il se rendit compte de sa réaction première. Il tenta néanmoins de se reprendre et essaya d'être le plus convaincant possible :

« - Je ne fugue pas.

- Ah non ? Alors comment tu appelles le fait de sortir en douce par une fenêtre et de se planter sous un arrêt de bus ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'adulte se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur et remarqua qu'il se mordait l'intérieur des joues, probablement frustré d'être percé à jour si facilement.

« - La fuite n'est pas une solution, tu sais ? Au contraire. Ca te permet juste de gagner quelques jours de répis mais tes problèmes te reviennent toujours comme un boomerang.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous, d'abord ?

- Si tu savais ... »

L'adolescent osa poser de nouveau les yeux sur son voisin et nota le sourire triste qui accompagnait sa dernière phrase.

« - T'auras pas beau t'enfuir au bout du monde, tu trimballeras ton paquet d'emmerdes toute ta vie. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé le ton que prenaient les adultes lorsqu'ils lui expliquaient que du haut de ces douze ans il ne connaissait rien de la vie. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix qui le fit frissonner. Sans doute parce qu'elle paraissait un peu trop franche. Un peu trop douloureuse, aussi. Comme si son propriétaire savait vraiment de quoi il parlait.

« - J'ai pas vraiment d'emmerdes. C'est juste que ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, au plus grand regret de Sam. Parce que bizarrement, il avait l'impression que le gosse avait surtout besoin d'une oreille attentive plus qu'autre chose. Mais il savait combien il était difficile de sortir d'une prison de silence que l'on a créé soi-même pour sa propre sécurité.

« - C'est juste que quoi ?

- Rien. »

Le chasseur fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean et s'appuya un peu plus contre la parois transparente sur laquelle son dos reposait. Rien. Petit mot de quatre lettres qui voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois.

« - J'm'appelle Sam.

- Alex. »

Conversation fractionnée et surréaliste au milieu de nulle part. Ce n'était pas exactement à ça qu'il avait espéré consacrer sa nuit.

« - Tu sais, c'est plus facile quand on a un point d'ancrage, une bouée de secours. »

L'adolescent lui renvoya un regard confus. Il cherchait le sens de ces mots mais ne voyait pas où ils pourraient le mener.

« - Quelque chose auquel tu puisses t'accrocher et attendre d'aller mieux avant de recommencer à avancer. Tu vois le genre ? »

Pas vraiment. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi. Et pourtant il fut le premier surpris lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix répondre :

« - Moi j'ai pas de bouée mais je sais nager. »

Sam l'écouta, attentif, sans rien laissé paraitre de sa surprise ou de sa curiosité. Il l'écoutait vraiment. Et ce fut sans doute ce qui l'incita à poursuivre. Parce qu'à douze ans on y connait rien. Parce qu'à douze ans on ne vous écoute pas réellement.

« - Je sais nager sauf que ces derniers temps ça devient vachement profond. Je n'ai plus pied alors je nage encore et encore pour ne pas couler, mais je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. Parfois je rêve que je découvre une île où me reposer. Peut-être même une simple planche de bois pour me laisser dériver quelques heures. »

Il se tut brusquement, gêné d'exposer aussi facilement ses sentiments à un étranger. Mais c'était peut-être justement pour ça que c'était plus facile. Puisque l'autre ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas le juger.

« - Moi aussi j'ai cru me noyer. Souvent, même. Et puis un jour j'ai réalisé que ma bouée de sauvetage avait toujours été là, caché dans chacun de mes pas, prête à intervenir si jamais je commençais à sombrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui a faillit vous faire couler ? »

Il n'obtint qu'un vague sourire en guise de réponse et se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question sans doute un peu trop personnelle. Il aurait aussi voulu demander ce qu'était vraiment cette bouée dissimulée dans l'ombre mais toujours présente.

« - Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi je veux partir ? »

Le chasseur se retint d'approuver la demande trop rapidement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment, sans paraître trop désinvolte pour autant.

« - Mon problème ... mon putain de problème c'est que je ne m'entends pas avec mon père. »

Sam en aurait presque rit. Ou pleurer, il ne savait pas trop. Décidément, les points communs avec ce gamin se multipliaient de plus en plus.

« - C'est si grave que ça ?

- Au début non. On n'a pas les mêmes goûts, mais ça vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a rien que quelques compromis peuvent arranger. Mais à ses yeux je ne fais jamais rien de bien. Si j'aide maman à faire quelque chose, il va me dire que j'aurai pu faire encore plus. Si je ramène une bonne note, il va me dire que j'aurai pu faire mieux.

- Les parents veulent toujours le meilleur pour leurs enfants.

- Ouais. Mais nan. Avec moi c'est jamais assez bien, jamais suffisant, jamais comme il faut. »

Il avait voulu l'aider, le convaincre de rentrer gentiment chez lui. Mais là il ne trouvait tout simplement rien à dire. Parce que ce gosse qui voulait obtenir l'approbation de son père ne faisait que lui renvoyer l'image de ce que lui-même avait été pendant des années.

« - Et vous, vous vous entendez bien avec votre père ? »

L'adulte passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se redresser légèrement pour finalement poser ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Question piège. A double tranchant.

« - Pas vraiment. Mon père est ... était ... un peu comme le tien. Mais en différent. »

L'adolescent lui renvoya un regard interrogateur, attendant visiblement la suite. Le chasseur laissa s'échapper un soupir qu'il cacha le plus possible. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué, encore ? Comment tout expliquer sans parler de la chasse aux créatures surnaturelles ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi lui dévoilerait-il ses pensées et ses sentiments ? Au départ, il était celui qui devait écouter et conseiller, par celui qui devait s'épancher sur ses petits soucis de gamin incompris. Et pourtant :

« - J'crois qu'on était trop différents. Ou peut-être trop semblables ? J'sais pas. Et j'crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. Toute ma vie je l'ai entendu nous rabâcher qu'il faisait tout ça pour nous. Pour nous protéger. Mais la vérité c'est que c'était son combat, pas le notre. Il nous a entraîné dans cette histoire sans nous demander notre avis. C'est ça que je lui ai toujours reproché. Mais je me heurtais toujours à un mur, quoi que je puisse dire. »

Du haut de ses douze ans, Alex ne trouva pas les mots justes. Il aurait bien voulu demander qui était ce "nous" mais ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse, posant ses pieds sur le banc de métal. Les yeux rivés sur cet adulte dont il ne savait rien, il l'observa fixer le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il eut jamais vu.

« - J'me revois encore gamin lui ramener fièrement mes bulletins scolaires où s'alignaient les A. N'importe quel parent aurait été heureux. Peut-être même fier, j'en sais trop rien. Mais nan, mon père, lui, me demandait quand est-ce que je lâcherai mes foutus bouquins pour enfin apprendre à tirer avec un flingue. Le premier élan de fierté qu'il a laissé passer c'est quand j'ai été capable de démonter et de remonter parfaitement n'importe quelle arme en moins de deux minutes. »

Il retint de justesse une autre question. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais ce sentiment de tristesse il le connaissait. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à la famille de Sam pour que les armes soient si présentes dans leur quotidien. Et depuis quand un homme mettait-il une arme à feu dans les mains de son fils ? Ne devait-il pas au contraire tout faire pour l'en éloigner ?

« - L'école comptait tellement peu à ses yeux qu'à mes dix-huit ans il m'a posé un ultimatum. Si j'acceptais d'entrer à la fac, ce n'était plus la peine que j'essaie de revenir vers lui. »

Alex sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois il avait craint que son père ne lui présente le même dilemme. Pas avec les mêmes enjeux, certes. Lassé de vivre dans la peur et l'incompréhension, il avait rassemblé ses affaires et avait enfin trouvé le courage de fuguer. Partir, fuir, abandonner l'autre avant que lui ne l'abandonne.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, alors ?

- J'ai choisi Stanford. »

Il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Lui-même n'osait pas rêver de cette école tant il la considérait comme inaccessible. Intégrer cette université lui plairait, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Il avait beau être plutôt doué, il n'avait pas vraiment le niveau pour de si grands projets. Mais l'étonnement passé, il ne resta plus que la stupéfaction. Sam avait eut le courage de partir, de tout plaquer. Renoncer à sa famille. A tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il était conscient que sa fugue y ressemblait beaucoup, mais en partant, il avait tout de même garder ce petit espoir de revenir un jour chez lui et d'être accueillit à bras ouverts. Peut-être rêvait-il en couleurs, finalement ?

« - Mais c'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux vraiment. J'crois bien que je me suis fait une raison. Et puis au fond, j'peux comprendre sa soif de vengeance. Moi aussi j'suis passé par là. Mais ce que je ne lui pardonne pas ... ce que je ne pourrai sans doute jamais lui pardonner ... »

Le dernier mot s'envola et aucun ne le suivit. Alex était à deux doigts de pousser un grognement de frustration. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se prêtait au jeu et voulait connaître la suite de cette histoire décousue et parsemée d'ombres.

« - J'lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir volée l'enfance de mon frère. »

Quand Sam était plus petit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père s'absentait tout le temps. Dans ces chambres de motels miteux pour trois, ils n'étaient trop souvent que deux. A l'époque, il ne voyait pas les sacrifices que Dean faisait pour lui. A l'époque, il ne comprenait pas que Dean ne croyait plus aux contes de fée depuis longtemps. Des scènes de leur enfance lui revenaient en mémoire, lui rappelant un peu plus tout ce que son frère avait pu faire pour lui. Il le surveillait, le protégeait, lui faisait faire ses devoirs, ... Il s'occupait de son cadet comme un père et comme une mère à la fois. Mais qui s'occupait de lui ? Qui chassait ses chagrins ? Qui lui chantait des chansons le soir pour l'aider à s'endormir ? Qui veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien ? Qui gardait précieusement son innocence comme un trésor ? Personne. Elle était là, la vérité. A quatre ans, Dean avait été parachuté sans scrupule dans le monde des grands, un monde obscure rempli de monstre à chaque coin de rue.

Une unique larme s'échappa de son œil mais il chassa bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans le mélodrame. Il se battait tous les jours avec ces démons mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en accabler un gamin de douze ans un peu paumé qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Le gosse n'y pouvait rien si Sam passait son temps à culpabiliser. Il essayait de vivre avec, mais la vérité c'était qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Sa colère contre père devenait alors un catalyseur, un fil conducteur. Après tout, du haut de ses six mois, Sam n'avait pas demandé à son frère de sacrifier sa vie au profit de la sienne. La vérité c'était que Dean n'avait pas eu le choix. A partir du moment où il s'était retrouvé avec son petit frère dans les bras, tout avait changé. Et pourtant le cadet des Winchester ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si une fois, juste une fois, Dean avait osé dire qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il était trop petit pour ça.

« - J'fais ce que je peux pour que mon p'tit frère ne soit pas trop secoué par notre père. »

Le chasseur fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées, comme si l'abris-bus, la nuit, et l'adolescent de douze ans avaient disparu avant de réapparaître soudainement devant lui. Il se dépêcha de calmer son trouble, se recomposa un visage neutre puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur dont le regard était rivé sur ses ongles.

« - Tommy ne comprend pas pourquoi papa n'est jamais content lorsqu'il ramène une bonne note. Alors je l'emmène à l'écart pour qu'il oublie tout ça et je moi j'lui dis combien je suis fier de lui. »

Sam ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire. Pour un peu, il se verrait presque à la place du petit frère d'Alex qui ne réclame que l'attention de son père. Parce que oui, s'il est honnête, c'était exactement ça qu'il recherchait à l'époque. Jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse. Jusqu'à ce que l'opinion de son ainé compte bien plus que celle de son père.

« - En fait, c'est à cause de lui que je ne suis pas parti plus tôt. J'voulais pas le laisser seul. Bien sûr y a maman, mais ... c'est pas pareil.

- Et pourtant tu es là, à presque quatre heures du matin, à attendre un bus qui t'emmènera loin.

- Peut-être que j'espère qu'il s'en sorte par lui-même. Peut-être que j'espère qu'il arrivera à avancer sans moi.

- Ou peut-être que justement, tu as peur de découvrir un jour qu'il se débrouille parfaitement bien tout seul. »

Il ne répondit rien mais ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Parce que si son petit frère n'avait plus besoin de lui, à quoi allait-il bien pouvoir servir ?

« - Mais tu sais, même si je lui en veux énormément pour un tas de raisons, j'ai quand même fini par comprendre qu'il nous aimait vraiment. Je crois … qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, tout simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Que malgré tout ça ne vaut peut-être pas la peine de fuguer. »

Lui-même commençait à se poser la question. Ses certitudes s'envolaient au fil des heures qui s'enfuyaient sous cet abris-bus et sa profonde conviction lui semblait bien loin à présent. Il savait ce qu'il perdait mais ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver plus loin. Et si c'était pire qu'ici ? Et si, finalement, ce qu'il avait n'était pas si mal que ça ? Parce que son père n'était peut-être pas doué avec les mots, mais il avait toujours été là quand il en avait besoin. Il n'avait raté aucun de ses match de base-ball, avait su le soutenir dans son premier chagrin d'amour, l'avait accompagné à chacune de ses rentrées scolaires, …

« - Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

- Vous lui en avez laisser une, au votre ?

- J'en ai pas eu le temps. »

L'adolescent ne pu retenir un tremblement. Parce qu'il savait ce que signifiait ces quelques mots. L'utilisation de l'imparfait devenait évidente et la tristesse de son interlocuteur prenait une autre teinte. Il maudissait souvent son père mais ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer son absence éternelle.

« - Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, gamin. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et pourtant il sentait déjà qu'il n'avait plus envie de partir. Plus vraiment. Au fond, il avait peut-être agit avec un peu trop d'empressement. Peut-être qu'il avait préféré fuir plutôt que de tenter de dialoguer. Il poussa un profond soupir et détendit ses jambes, touchant à nouveau le sol. Il se sentait las et ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait réellement.

De son côté, Sam ne se sentait plus le courage d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Cette conversation n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les mots l'avaient emporté et il s'était retrouvé à parler de ses sentiments sans même s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant, il se sentait presque bien. Presque. Parce que même s'il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment pardonner à son père ce qu'il avait imposé à Dean, il y avait désormais certaines scènes, certains mots qui résonnaient différemment dans ses souvenirs. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer ses regrets mais commençait doucement à apprendre à vivre avec.

Il entendit son voisin de banc bouger un peu, se redressant légèrement. Le regard dans le vague, Alex agrippait la lanière de son sac à dos. La flamme de la révolte s'était éteinte et les bonnes raisons justifiant son départ s'effritaient de plus en plus.

« - Et si ... et si ça ne s'arrange pas ? Et si jamais rien ne changeait ?

- J'en sais rien, gamin. J'ai pas toutes les réponses.

- Dommage. »

A l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se montrer timidement. Bientôt les voitures envahiraient les rues, les passants arpenteraient les trottoirs, ... La vie reprendrait son court tout doucement. Aucun bus n'était venu le chercher, finalement. Et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il inspira profondément, comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage, puis se leva. Il balança son sac sur son dos, fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta pour se tourner vers cet adulte qui l'avait écouté durant ces dernières heures. Il aurait voulu parler, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de l'avoir empêcher de faire ce qui aurait pu être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais les mots ne venaient pas ou lui paraissaient bien trop fades. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire vraiment, espérant exprimer tout ce que ses lèvres refusaient de laisser passer.

Il reprit son chemin, descendit la petite pente menant à cette route en contre-bas et s'engagea dans l'allée de son jardin. Sur son banc, Sam observa l'adolescent passer par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, exactement comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'imagina vaguement les futurs tentatives d'Alex pour mieux comprendre son père. Il le voyait déjà s'intéressera avec plus ou moins d'entrain au bricolage, à la mécanique, ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il le voyait déjà tenter tout ce que lui aurait aimé pouvoir essayer pour arranger un tant soit peu les choses.

Après une minute, peut-être deux, il se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches, regardant calmement le soleil déchirer peu à peu les noirceurs de la nuit. Un sourire mutin lui monta aux lèvres et, sans se retourner, il lança :

« - C'est bon Dean, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. »

Il imagina la surprise sur le visage de son frère. Il voyait parfaitement ses sourcils se froncer, frustré d'avoir été si facilement découvert. C'était à croire que son aîné avait oublié tous les entraînement que leur avait fait subir leur père. Apprendre à se mouvoir sans bruit, certes, mais aussi apprendre à écouter et à avoir conscience de tout ce qui vous entour. Ce fut donc sans étonnement qu'il vit une ombre familière se poster aux côtés de la sienne.

« - Y a longtemps que tu sais que je suis là ?

- Tu as beau être discret, tu ne passes pas non plus inaperçu.

- Oh.

- Je suppose ... que tu as tout entendu. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et il en fut presque soulagé. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait même pas du poser la question. Les Winchester fuyaient les grandes conversations, c'était bien connu. Et Dean encore plus. Il n'attendait rien de sa part et fut presque surpris lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour y exercer une légère pression. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce simple geste lui apporta bien plus de réconfort que n'importe quel discours. Bien entendu il n'en dirait rien. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient.

Un sentiment de légèreté s'insinua doucement en lui, comme s'il était enfin libéré d'un poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. C'était peut-être le cas après tout. Qui de lui ou d'Alex avait réellement besoin d'une oreille attentive à qui se confier, il ne le savait plus très bien. Mais il se sentait mieux donc il ne chercha pas plus loin.

« - Hey Sammy … Tout ce que j'ai fait … j'l'ai jamais regretté et je le regretterai jamais. »

Il le savait, bien sûr, mais l'entendre dire le soulageait toujours, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Face à ce manque de réaction, l'aîné demanda :

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam détacha enfin son regard du ciel et rencontra les prunelles soucieuses de son frère. Il en était touché, comme à chaque fois, mais préféra ne pas s'épancher pour éviter toute remarque désagréable que Dean ne manquerait pas de sortir pour cacher sa gêne. Pour une fois, il fut celui qui attaqua le premier :

« - Fais gaffe, tu deviens presque sentimental.

- Bitch.

- Jerk. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis l'aîné entraina le cadet vers leur hôtel dans l'espoir de regagner leur chambre pour terminer leur courte nuit. Une affaire de poltergest les attendait à quelques kilomètres de là, mais personne ne leur en voudrait si, pour une fois, ils pensaient d'abord à eux le temps de quelques heures.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu._

_Dernière petite chose : je tenais juste à remercier Jubei-Kazuki pour m'avoir encouragée à publier cette fic :)_

_PS : Fire666 si tu repasses par là, non je n'ai pas vu la saison 5. Elle commence mal et elle finit mal, donc je ne la regarderai pas avant d'être déjà bien dépressive, histoire de pas pouvoir tomber plus bas XD (parce que oui, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, cette foutue série influe vachement sur mon humeur xD)_

_Tomie._


End file.
